Twelve Days of Christmas
by Aquamarine1212
Summary: Lily is sure that Will is a rich snob who's not worth her time. But when Will begins to bring her gifts, Lily may be ready to reconsider her thoughts on the charming young man. Christmas gift for SweetieLove for the Secret Santa exchange on the Village Square Forum. :) One-shot.


**Hey to anybody reading this! This is my gift for SweetieLove for the Christmas gift exchange on The Village Square Forum. I don't play Sunshine Islands too often, so please don't get pissed if I don't get everything exactly right. I tried my best! And sorry if I didn't include everything you requested SweetieLove, but I hope you'll love it all the same. I did my very best! It may be a bit fluffy, but everyone can use some fluff around Christmastime.**

**Merry Christmas everyone! :3**

**I do not own Harvest Moon.**

_**December 13**__**th**_

Lily took in a deep breath of the fresh morning air. It was a good day for mining; she could tell. Maybe today she would get lucky and find a rarer gem on Volcano Island. As she walked out of the Sprout Island Inn, a cheerful girl wearing a red bandana trotted over to her, the grin on her face broad.

"Hi Chelsea," Lily said, smiling. It didn't matter that most days she found Chelsea annoying; today was too good of a day to be angry.

"Heeey Lily," Chelsea smiled broadly, "Guess what?"

"Um...what?" Lily asked tentatively.

"Guess!" Chelsea squealed.

"...today is December 12th?" Lily said.

"Um, no," Chelsea replied rolling her eyes, "That's way too obvious."

"I don't know," Lily sighed, growing impatient, "Just tell me."

"Will is coming to the island!" Chelsea said, "And I know something you don't!"

"What?" Lily asked, her heart beating a little faster. Something to do with Will? Ever since the dashing young man had showed up at the island Lily had found herself strangely attracted to his company. But she didn't like him; no, he was a rich snob. _There's nothing to like about the self-centered man_, she told herself.

"I promised Will I wouldn't tell. But you're in for one heck of a surprise! Just be sure to wait for Will at the docks," Chelsea smiled, then skipped away, leaving Lily confused. What was the farmer up to now? Shaking off her thoughts of Will and Chelsea, Lily continued along shoreline towards the docks. She was going to go the Volcano Island today, whether Will was coming to the island or not. If he wanted to talk to her, he could find her himself.

Lily slowly chipped away at the sides of the cavern, her excitement growing with each blow of the hammer and pickaxe. There was something under this rock; she could feel it. Hopefully it was rare: maybe it was even a pink diamond. Lily worked harder at the rock, her hopes growing stronger as the light touched the rock and a hint of a glimmer shone. As the gem began to reveal itself, Lily felt her hopes drop. It wasn't a pink diamond, that was for sure. It had a greenish tint to it, meaning it was probably an emerald. Shrugging off her false hopes, she reminded herself that emeralds were a good find. She could earn a good bit of money from this.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Tensing, she whipped around and raised her hammer threateningly in case the person behind her was planning on stealing her find. She found herself staring into two light blue eyes set in a handsome face adorned with blonde hair. The man smiled and laughed, his voice sweet as sugar.

"Well hello to you too Madam Lily," he said, laughter sparkling in his eyes.

"Good afternoon William," Lily sighed, "I thought you were someone trying to steal my find."

"What have you found this time Lily?" Will said, leaning over Lily's shoulder and looking at the rock she had been mining away. Lily felt Will's breath on her cheek as he studied the gem and began to feel uncomfortable. "Looks like emerald," Will said, drawing back up. He extended a hand to Lily. Lily took her hand in his and the difference was immediately apparent. While Lily's hands were rough and coarse from years of mining, Will's were still soft like a babes. His pampered life had given him the gift of beauty. Will pulled Lily up onto her feet and she suddenly found herself staring into those big blue eyes again. Pulling herself away, she brushed off her red and gold dress.

"So, why are you here?" Lily asked, giving him a questioning look.

"To find you of course," Will smiled. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why would you seek me out when there are so many other fine girls out there?" Lily asked, a note of bitterness in her voice.

"Dear Lily, nobody can compare with your beauty," Will said.

"Oh really? I've seen you. You've danced with many a girl," Lily scoffed, leaning back down and working on the rock, "I won't be won over quite so easily William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III." Will seemed surprised that Lily was able to recite his entire name, and Lily smiled slyly. The longer the full name, the more power it had when you said it. Gathering his wits, Will finally spoke again.

"Well you've already memorized my entire name, so that must mean something," Will smiled. Lily bit her tongue, trying to think of a witty comeback, but her mind was drawing up a blank. She hastily mined out the emerald and stood up, brushing her hair out of her face and drawing in a deep breath.

"Goodbye William," she said curtly, turning around and walking toward the exit of the cave. Will quickly grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait!" he said quickly. Lily spun around, growing impatient with him.

"What is it?" she snapped.

"I wanted to give you something," Will said, fishing through his bag, "Now let's see, it was here just a moment ago...aha!" Will pulled a small ornament out of his bag and held it up to Lily. "For you, madam," he said, smiling. Lily took the ornament in her hands and studied it. It was a rather simple gift. A blue and brown bird sat upon a green pear, and a loop of string came out of the stem so you could hang it upon a tree. A little note was folded neatly and tucked into the loop of string. She carefully took it out and opened it up. The note read, _On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree._

Lily rolled her eyes. "You are such a romancer William," she said, tucking the ornament into her bag, "Someday you will regret flirting with so many girls."

"I have not flirted with the women, the women have flirted with me my dear Lily. Until we meet again," he said with a formal bow. Lily watched him leave with a frown. That man was up to something, she could feel it. Although what it was, she wasn't sure.

…

_**December 14**__**th**_

Lily frowned as she held up the letter in the light. Neatly printed on it was her name and address. In the left hand corner was Will's name and address, written with careful flourish. She held it in her hands, carefully considering her options. She could throw it away; but then her curiosity would never let her forget the unopened letter. She could open it; but that would be to accept Will's flirting. Finally she decided she could not stand to leave in unopened; so she very carefully tore open the seal. Carefully she pulled out a small note that read:

"_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: two turtle doves."_

Lily turned the envelope upside down and shook it. Quickly two porcelain turtle dove hairpins fell into her hand. She contained a smile. Will had such a soft way of romancing. It was so…well, romantic. Her hand trembling she reached out towards the trash can. Slowly her fingers uncurled and she stared at the two beautiful hairpins. Her hand slowly began to tilt, and the hairpin started to slide down her hand towards the garbage. _I don't need gifts from some rich snob. _

Then at the last moment, Lily snapped her hand shut and clutched the hairpins close to her chest.

_Well, throwing them away would be such a waste._

…

_**December 15**__**th**_

"_Lily, Will is here to see you."_

Lily swallowed nervously as the innkeepers voice rang through the phone. "Send him up," she said hoarsely, quickly hanging up afterwards_. What's wrong with me? It's just Will,_ she thought to herself. _Why I am I so nervous?_

Brushing off the churning feeling in her stomach, she walked gracefully towards the door. She took a deep breath, and then opened it. Will was frozen mid-knock, and she stared into his deep blue eyes. They stood there for what felt like an eternity, but it was only a few seconds.

"Ahem," Will cleared his throat, regaining his posture and elegance, "For you, m'lady." He held out a plate of three roasted chicken wings. A small note was in the middle of the plate, reading: _"On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; three french hens." _Lily smiled and took the plate from him.

"Thank you, William," she said in a stiff voice, "Good day." Will gave a small bow and turned around, going down the stairs. Lily closed the door and let out a sigh. As she placed the plate on the counter, she felt herself growing angry.

_What's wrong with me? _

…

_**December 16**__**th**_

Lily held up the necklace. It had come in a package that had mysteriously appeared on her table when she had gotten up to get a drink. The note that came with it read: _On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; four calling birds. _The necklace had four birds in mid-flight at the end of the chain. Lily fingered the necklace before slowly putting the chain around her neck. She smiled to herself.

_Maybe Will isn't so bad after all._

…

_**December 17**__**th**_

Lily gasped as Will held out the box to her. Inside were five golden rings, each one unique. The first ring had small blue gemstones lining the edges. The second had one white gem right in the middle of it. The third had three rows of purple gems. The fourth had three green gems on it, and the last one had a beautiful red gem rising out of the gold ring. The note attached to the box read: _"On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: five golden rings."_

"I-thank you!" Lily said, blinking her eyes in disbelief.

"Do you…like it?" Will asked tentatively.

"Oh, yes!" Lily said, smiling, "This is the best gift I've ever received!"

"I'm glad you like it," Will said, smiling. "Until tomorrow Lily." As he turned around, Lily, on pure instinct lunged forwards and grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait!" she said. Will turned around, the look on his face questioning. "I-well-thank you." Lily quickly engulfed Will in a hug. After a moment, she broke away, and with a smile, she turned around and walked away, leaving Will dumbfounded.

…

_**December 18**__**th**_

Lily took a bite of one of the goose egg muffins Will had brought her. They had, of course, come with a note reading _"On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; six geese a laying."_ Six geese egg muffins.

Lily relished every bite.

…

_**December 19**__**th**_

Lily stood in front of the mirror. A white dress swirled around her, the feathers swathing her in beauty. It made her look like she was a swan, a beautiful white swan. She smiled as Will came up behind her, his gaze soft and comforting. "You look beautiful," he said, smiling.

"On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, seven swans a swimming." Lily whispered to herself.

"Hmm?" Will said.

"Nothing," Lily said with a smile, "Thank you William."

…

_**December 20**__**th**_

Lily smiled as she sat across from Will at the inn table. "So Will, how are you?" she asked.

"Fine," Will smiled, "Can you guess what your gift is today?"

_Eight maids a milking…._Lily frowned in thought. "I have no idea," she said, shrugging. Will smiled, his handsome grin making Lily feel warm inside. Perhaps Will wasn't so bad. Perhaps she could learn to like this dashing young prince.

Suddenly a waiter came up to their table, placing eight milkshakes in front of Lily. Lily blinked in surprise as the waiter left. "Eight milkshakes!" she exclaimed in delight, "But I can't possibly drink all of them." She passed four of them to Will. "You get some too."

"But I-"Will began.

"Nope! I insist upon it William," Lily smiled. Will gave her a smile and they began to sip at their shakes together. Lily decided that today had been a good one.

…

_**December 21**__**st**_

Lily twirled around the room in the low light. She could feel one hand on her waist and another holding hers as she danced around the ballroom. _"On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: nine ladies dancing." _Lily smiled as she looked into Will's blue eyes and they twirled around the room for the ninth song. Nine dances. She let the music carry her through the dance, and Will matched her every step. Lily had never been fond of dancing.

Until today.

…

_**December 22**__**nd**_

Lily smiled as Will handed her a platter of ten cookies, all in the shape of lords leaping. "On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: ten lords a leaping," Lily said with a smile, "Thank you Will."

"It is my joy to bring you pleasure," Will said. Lily gave him a kind smile.

"You are a lovely man William." Lily said. And Lily thought for a moment she may have seen him blush.

…

_**December 23**__**rd**_

Lily sighed and opened the door, wondering who could be calling for her this early in the morning. Lily held her hand up to her mouth in shock as eleven men with piccolos began to pipe out a Christmas tune. She stood there, frozen in amazement, until they were done. At the end of their performance, they all chanted, "On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; eleven pipers piping.", then promptly bowed and left.

Lily could barely believe her eyes.

…

_**December 24**__**th**_

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: twelve drummers drumming."

Will held out a platter of twelve cupcakes. Each one had a tiny plastic drum decorating the top. Lily smiled and took the platter delicately from Will's hands. "Thank you," she said, her former bitterness for the young man gone. She paused, unsure if she should say more. There was so much she wanted to tell him, confess to him…

"Meet me at the square tomorrow morning," Will whispered. Before Lily could say another word, Will was gone.

…

_**December 25**__**th**_

Lily stood in the chilly morning air, her breath billowing out in clouds of mist. A scarf was wrapped around her neck and earmuffs covered her ears. A warm coat was wrapped around her, but the biting cold wind was still leaking through and making her shiver. She had been waiting here for a half hour.

_Maybe Will won't come._

Lily felt herself flinch at the very thought. She had become very fond of him in the past month. If he were to break her trust like this…well, she didn't even want to think about that. She could almost feel the tears coming to her eyes. Maybe he wasn't the man she thought he was. Maybe she should just go home.

"Lily!"

Lily looked up in surprise to see Will charging across the square, panting from exhaustion. "Will!" she said, and without a second thought, she ran to meet him and engulfed him in a hug. They stood there for a moment, wrapped in each other's arms, until Will broke away.

"I'm so sorry Lily, I was delayed and-" Will said between breaths, and Lily held a finger up to his mouth.

"You don't need to explain," she said. Will gazed into her eyes for a long moment.

"Lily, these past few weeks have been amazing. I-I guess I never really expected it to go this well," Will said.

"Oh Will," Lily said, hugging him once again, "I…I was wrong about you. You aren't a rich snob. I really do think you're a great man." Will reached up a hand and lightly caressed Lily's cheek.

"You don't know how long I've been gazing at you, wishing for this moment to come…" Will said softly. "Lily…I would love it if you would consider being more than just friends." Lily then did something most unexpected. She burst into tears. Will frantically held her shoulders.

"What's wrong? Are you upset? Maybe it was too early to ask-" Will said quickly.

"No Will, it was the perfect time," Lily sobbed. But her face wasn't that of one who is sad; it was filled with joy. Then she leaned forwards and planted her lips on his. Lily closed her eyes, relishing the kiss they were sharing. Then she stood back, drew in a breath, and with an expression of pure happiness on her face, said one word.

"Yes."


End file.
